El Chico del Taller
by ThePausis
Summary: Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean y después de morder un par de veces un chicle, ya casi sin sabor, que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, lo vi.
1. Capitulo I: ¡Diablos!

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
Publicaciones: En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: ¡Diablos!**

Hacia dos días había vuelto de unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares y el verano estaba a un par de semanas de llegar a su fin.

Ya había desempacado, ordenado mi habitación y estaba en planes de organizar el próximo año escolar. Era el cuarto de secundaria, es decir que solo me restaban este y el quinto, y luego diría adiós y estudiaría en una buena universidad, lejos de aquí y en paz.

Esa tarde, un día martes si mal no recuerdo, caminaba a un lado de la calle mientras recibía una noticia debeladoramente escandalosa a través del celular.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad?— pregunte, sin creer la locura que mi gran amiga Ino decía.

—Si, es gay. La semana pasada volvió de acampar con su banda de idiotas estando ya fuera del armario ¡Y con novio!— Contó, estando completamente indignada.

—¿Cómo esta Hinata?— Pregunte, sabiendo que la pobre seguramente quedaría traumatizada durante gran tiempo, pobre. Ella sentía una profunda atracción por Naruto desde antes de que yo la viera por primera vez, ya hace muchos años.

—Aun no lo sabe. Se fue con su familia a lo de unos familiares, y como tú estuviste durante un triste mes, se encuentra incomunicada.

—Pobre cuando se entere— exclame en un susurro. Ella no era de esas niñas que lloran todo el tiempo, a pesar de que se la vea frágil, pero Naruto Uzumaki es su debilidad.

—Y para colmo ¡El chico con el que sale es hermoso! Es una gran perdida para la raza femenina. Tiene cabellos negros y un cuerpo de ensueño — Contaba mostrando su decepción. Creo que todas las chicas del pueblo están shockeadas con todo esto.

—Ni que lo digas. Okey, hablamos luego, bye. Luego de cortar la comunicación me quede mirando como idita el celular, pero imaginar al chico mas guapo de la escuela tomado de la mano, sonriendo como tontuelo y besando a un hombre. Era algo que no podía creer.

O quizás si, puede ser. Nunca supe que haya salido con una chica, pero en sí, eso no cuenta porque jamás me entero de nada.

Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.

Cruzando la calle, en el taller perteneciente a los No Sabaku, un adonis se encontraba abriendo el capo de un chevy.

Algo me golpeo.

¿He visto a un sexy ángel caído, a un cazador de sombras, a mi Peeta Melark soñado o a un nefilim?  
Recordé cada una de las encantadoras historias que había leído durante estas vacaciones y su imagen fue lo que encajaba en cada una de ellas.

Tenia una altura perfecta, era delgado, y de perfil parecía ser hermoso. Creo que ni una horrible cicatriz en su rostro podría opacar la perfección de aquel espécimen masculino.

Parecía muy concentrado en ver el motor de aquel auto, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en los costados y en estos se notaba la tensión y los hacia mas atrayentes. Su cabello, negro, húmedo de transpiración seguramente, su piel brillante, expuesta a la luz del sol, y un bronceado perfecto, creaban una escena que ni el mismísimo Da Vinci podría igualar.

Diablos, seria muy ridículo tomarle una foto. Sabia que me arrepentiría luego de no haberlo hecho, pero... No soy tan anormal como para hacerlo. Seria... enfermizo.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, su gloriosa imagen le haría justicia a ello.

Habré estado viéndome ridícula parada allí unos cuantos minutos y para disimular di unos cuantos pasos y me escondí detrás del primer arbusto que encontré en el jardín de la señora Chiyo.

No soy una enferma me repetía, y ahora, me doy cuenta de que si lo soy. ¿Quién se esconde tras un arbusto para espiar a un muchacho, por lo más sexy que fuera?

La gran mayoría de las adolescentes irían, preguntarían su nombre y si tenía novia, pero lamentablemente no soy así.

Yo era parte de la minoría que se escabulle entre las plantas de sus vecinos.

Unos cuantos minutos abre estado babeándome detrás de aquellos arbustos. ¿Existirá algo más sexy? Lo dudaba.

Mientras criticaba nuevamente mi estupidez, una melena rubia se asomo en la escena, se acerco, abrazo al adonis y lo beso.

Pude ver que no había cicatriz.

Mi chicle se cayo, y mi mente quedo en blanco.

Diablos.

Es gay.

* * *

La publicación de este pequeño y sencillo fic es producto de un reto estúpido que me auto-impuse para festejar mi cumpleaños Nº 17.

Actualizare todos los días y le daré fin a la historia el 22 de julio.

Espero que les caiga de maravilla.

Gracias desde ya por leerme.

~Paz.


	2. Capitulo II: Es Gay

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
**Publicaciones:** En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Es Gay**

Es gay.

Adiós a mis fantasías, al espécimen masculino perfecto en vida, al arcángel que me mostraría una manera apasionante de vivir, al caído que demostraría con acciones sus mas profundos anhelos, y a cualquier otra cosa que se me había ocurrido hace un par de minutos.

Diablos, maldiciones y caracoles.

Es gay. Es el novio de Uzumaki. Es homosexual. Esta apartado.

Ino tenía razón. Es una gran perdida para la genética de las futuras generaciones, a menos que decidan alquilar un vientre. Diablos.

Estuve comiendo con la mirada a un chico apartado, por otro chico.

No es que sea homofóbica, en cambio, adoro a los homosexuales, pero... ¿Por qué el?

Jo. Los más guapos suelen serlo. Debí haberlo imaginado, pero su sensualidad me cegó.

No vi más después de aquel instante en el cual ellos pegaron sus labios, no soportaría ver un segundo completo de su demostración de cariño intenso.

Gateé hasta la cerca vecina y salte sobre esta, cayendo de un fuerte golpe del otro lado. Me dolió y mucho, pero no importo en el momento, quería irme.

Me abri paso entre los jardines hasta llegar a mi hogar, entre a mi habitación y me arroje a la cama, a intentar iniciar la lectura de una trilogía que parecía prometedora.

Diablos, el sexy protagonista me lo recordaba a el.

Pasaron las horas y hacia rato que había renunciado a la magnifica lectura porque no me podía concentrar. Aquella escena de ensueño y el beso entre aquellos dos hermosos masculinos me había dejado shockeada.

Si, me declaro fan del yaoi en mangas y animes, pero... ¿Justamente tenia que ser homosexual el primer chico que me causaba tal temblor en mi cuerpo con solo verlo?

Ahora, cada vez que lea un manga, lo recordare.

Yo y mis estúpidas comparaciones.

Los días pasaban lentos y temía a encontrármelos acaramelados en algún rincón de este pequeño y perdido pueblo, así que, al pisar del lado exterior de mi hogar, suplicaba unas cuantas veces no verles ni el rostro. Y tuve esa fortuna durante dos semanas luego de aquel suceso que me atormentó. Hasta una tarde de miércoles, que forzada por una insistente Ino, de cabellos rubios y una Hinata, muy impactada Hinata de cabellos negros, tuve que sentarme junto a ellas en la única heladería del pueblo.

Me obligaron a contarles lo que había visto aquel martes en el taller mecánico de los No Sabaku, con lujo de detalle, y a aguantarme sus quejas.

― ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ver mas?  
― ¿Por qué no preguntaste el nombre del chico sexy?  
― Enserio ¿No encontraste algo mejor que un arbusto?

Entre otras cosas.

Se encontraban enfrascadas en reprocharme, cuando ellos se abrieron paso a través de la puerta de aquella heladería, que en días calurosos como este, era el centro de reuniones de niños y adolescentes, ya que no había ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Nuevamente, no pude ver su rostro por completo, esta vez, ni siquiera de perfil, pues el idiota sexy Uzumaki lo cubría con su cabezota hueca, pero si pude ver que tenia un nuevo corte de cabello, mas corto.

Yo preferiría el que tenia la otra vez, un poco largo y desorganizado, pero dudo que eso influya mucho, a alguien tan bello como ese espécimen no le puede quedar mal nada.

Hasta con harapos se vería perfecto.

Lamentablemente, se ubico en una silla de espaldas a nuestra mesa, es decir que no podíamos admirar su cincelado rostro, pero si el de Naruto, lo que era un problema, ya que la pobre Hinata no estaba preparada para verlo a pocos metros de distancia.

Con todas nuestras fuerzas evitamos mirarlos y hablar sobre el tema hasta que terminamos aquellos helados que se nos hicieron interminables y nos borramos de aquel lugar.

Planeamos pasar una noche de películas ese siguiente y ultimo sábado de vacaciones y en la siguiente mañana, cada una volvió a su hogar, yo e Ino pensando en el ardiente chico de cabellos negros y la pobre Hinata, en su no correspondido sentimiento.

El día lunes había llegado muy rápido para mi gusto y no recordaba que era tan difícil despertar temprano por las mañanas, pero obligadamente debía hacerlo. Comenzaba un nuevo año escolar y lamentablemente no podía evitarlo.

Al llegar al colegio, tome asiento en el banco que daba al aula de quinto año y desde el cual se podía observar la entrada al establecimiento. Siempre me sentaba allí junto a mis amigas, culpa de la costumbre.

Pocos minutos después de mi arribo, llegaron agitadas Hinata e Ino, después de olvidar programar el despertador y tener que trotar a gran velocidad hasta aquí.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, se podía percibir que varias miradas se dirigían hacia la entrada del colegio. Seguramente eran los de quinto año y no me equivoque.

Solo tres personajes se veían. Un rubio y dos chicos de cabello negro.

Diablos, maldiciones y caracoles.

Algo no me cuadraba.

Junto a Naruto caminaban a paso lento y cool dos chicos de cabellos negros y cuerpos de infierno, pero con distintas facciones.

Uno era el de cabellos largos y desordenados, el del taller, el que me había desorganizado cada célula del cuerpo y después había besado a Naruto, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había dejado a una chica totalmente deslumbrada.

Y el otro, tenía cabello corto y facciones aniñadas, nada parecidas a las que yo había visto aquella primera vez. Ese también era apuesto. Que extraño que no los conociera.

― Mierda, el novio de Naruto es tan sexy ― Expreso entre suspiros Ino.

― Lo se ― comente yo, sin despegar mis ojos acosadores del serio y seguro rostro del chico de cabellos desordenados.

― ¿Cuál es? ― Pregunto Hinata confundida. Claro, ambos eran de cabellos negros, altos y de buen aspecto físico.

Ambas dijimos a la vez:

― El de piel clara― Expreso Ino, muy segura.

― El de largos cabellos ― comente yo.

Escuche a medias lo que dijo Ino y voltee a verla. No podía ser.

― Lo vi besando a Naruto en el parque hace algunas semanas.

― Pero yo vi al otro con el en el taller ― Dije indignada. Naruto jugaba a dos puntas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Sale con ambos? ― Menciono Hinata, con los ojos cuadrados de la impresión.

Diablos, es un trío ¿Cómo lo sabría?

Pensé que era solo un corte de cabello lo que había cambiado, pero mirando mejor, note que el de cara de niño no estaba bronceado y el otro adonis si, también, este era más alto que el otro chico.

Demonios. Naruto tiene suerte.

* * *

Ya publicado el segundo capitulo del fic y estando cumpliendo el reto a buen ritmo. Ahora... ¡A mirar FREE!

Desde ya, gracias por leer.

~Paz.


	3. Capitulo III: IDIOTA

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
Publicaciones: En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**_Capitulo III: Idiota_**

Últimamente, cuando veo a Naruto, no puedo evitar golpearlo.

Esa mañana de lunes, el primer día de clases del ultimo año que tendría que pasar en ese monstruoso colegio, todas las miradas cayeron en la entrada al ver a entrar al nuevo homosexual y a su aun mas gay novio.

Desgraciadamente, yo me encontraba con ellos.

Honestamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que los ojos de toda la escuela estén puestos en algún punto cercano a mi. Para una amplia parte del colegio, era inexistente. Hasta esa mañana.

Porque el marica, ya revelado ante la sociedad de este pueblucho lleno de cotillas, no tiene la capacidad de difenciar a su muy poco hombre novio que trajo con el, de mi persona.

Dios. Como si no fuera clara la diferencia.

Puede tener músculos, pero tiene rostro de niña, cabello de maricotas y una actitud completamente homosexual. Es incoloro e insoportable.

Entiendo porque están juntos Sai y Naruto. Por mi, que ambos se den, va, ya lo hacen.

Yo comprendía la situación, porque bueno, siempre fueron mis amigos y presentía que se pasarían al otro bando, es que entre ellos... Había mucho contacto, no se si me explico.

El verano había comenzado y como yo tenia que trabajar, Naruto fue solo al campamento masculino en el cual nos conocimos hace muchos años. Al mes, regreso con un renovado bronceado y tomado de la mano con el fantasma al cual llamaba primo.

No los golpee porque me dieron lastima con sus caras de cachorritos. Además, tarde o temprano pasaría. Ahora Naruto era mi familia.

Acepto relacionarme con homosexuales, son personas como nosotros, pero que no me quieran absorber. Eso no.

Desde ese día, cada vez que salíamos a algún lado, debía aguantar que los dos idiotas caminen tomados de la mano, que se den besos llenos de baba y todo lo que aquello involucra. No tenían vergüenza.

Lo recuerdo y quiero devolver mi desayuno.

Dentro de todo lo soportaba sin tener que acudir a la agresividad. Imaginaba que Sai era una chica y se me pasaba. Hasta que, ya hacia un par de semanas me tocaba trabajar todo el día en el taller mecánico No Sabaku, ya que necesitaba el dinero si quería vivir solo al inicio de las clases. Mi hermano me ayudaba, pero no pensaba vivir siempre de el.

Ese día habían traído un chevy bastante deteriorado para que lo revise y me encontraba haciendo mi trabajo. Hacia mucho calor y por eso me encontraba en la parte exterior con el auto, y a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, bajo el sol de verano, el idiota de mi mejor amigo me confunde con su estúpido novio y estampa sus asquerosos labios en los míos.

Nunca me había sucedido algo mas desagradable. Me costo reaccionar a causa de la pequeña ceguera que la intensa luz me daba, mas el calor al cual estaba expuesto, pero cuando lo hice, en fin. Después de recibir el golpe de su vida abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue gritarme porque le dejaría morado el ojo por un par de días.

Siempre la homosexualidad corrió por sus venas, era cuestión de tiempo, pero desde el principio le advertí que era mejor para el que no me meta en sus homosexualidades.

Menos mal que, al parecer, nadie se entero de nada sobre ese suceso, o el trasero de ese Usumaki no hubiera sobrevivido tras la patada que le daría.

Idiota.

Ok, no fue lo mejor del mundo, pero aquí esta.

Bien, ahora le cierran varias cosas ¿Verdad?

Jajjajjaja

**Hasta hace unos minutos era una muy buena ficker y como se debe hacer, estaba respondiendo los hermosos comentarios que le dejaron a esta pequeña obra. La verdad, los ame, gracias mil veces por todo. Pero... me llamaron por teléfono y sin querer, de alguna manera, hice que la computadora se apagara y perdí todo. **

**Por eso, por ahora agradeceré de esta humilde manera a quienes han comentado. He leído cada una de sus palabras y me han encantado, desde los regaños por dejar de cierta manera los capítulos hasta los alagos. Ustedes saben quienes son, siéntanse tocados.**

**Bueno, desde ya gracias por leer, mañana esperen el siguiente capitulo.**

Y para festejar el día del amigo, quizás el sábado deje algún one-shot por allí. No lo se aun.

Nos leemos.

~Paz.

P/D: Voy muy bien con el reto y me siento orgullosa. ¡Bien por mi!


	4. Capitulo IV: Flechado

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
**Publicaciones:** En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Flechado**

La vida de chico independiente me estaba cayendo de maravilla.

Amaba a mi hermano por la ayuda que me brindo para escapar de aquella tenebrosa mansión en la cual vivía mi padre. No es que no lo quiera, pero no deseo hacer lo que me ordene, y cuando dijo: "Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, harás lo que yo diga", no lo dude.

El departamento no tenia grandes lujos ni era muy amplio, pero para mi alcanzaba. El sueldo del taller me daba para pagar la renta, luz, agua, gas e Internet y no morirme de hambre en el proceso.

El colegio estaba por empezar y a parte de mi gay mejor amigo, que se le dio la idea de andar de novio con mi primo, nada mas me molestaba, a parte de todas sus boludeces.

Una vez a la semana hablaba con mi hermano, mama tocaba a mi puerta unas cuantas veces también, me traía tomates y todo estaba de maravilla.

El oculista me dijo que podía tirar mis lentes en un basurero, que mi vista por fin volvería a la normalidad, y fui aun más feliz. Las gafas eran un estorbo.

El colegio comenzó, y con él, levantarse muy temprano en las mañanas y el medio turno en el taller.

Las primeras semanas pasaron volando junto a los otros vestigios del verano. Y en esos últimos cálidos días que nos regalaba el principio del mes de septiembre, durante un recreo, la vi.

Una hija de Atenea, que exhalaba belleza por sus poros, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del patio, hablando junto a una chica rubia. No entiendo como no la vi antes. Su color de cabello, rosa, no pasa desapercibido. Seguramente era porque los lentes ya habían hecho lo suyo para la época en la cual apareció aquí.

Era muy bonita.

Durante los siguientes días, me empeñe en encontrar información sobre aquella chica de aspecto y voz encantadora, que escuche apenas en algún pasillo del instituto.

Hasta que, sutilmente pregunte quien era ella y lo averigüe. Se llamaba Sakura Haruno, cursaba cuarto año y parecía muy inteligente, pues se encontraba en el cuadro de honor muy cercana a mí.

Y mas loco quede, cuando, por asares del destino, mis ojos se toparon con los de ella un par de segundos, y eso fue lo que termino por dejarme totalmente flechado por aquellos hermosos globos verdes.

Desde allí, no la pude sacar nunca más de mi mente.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Últimamente me siento muy melancólica. Debe ser por el hecho de que estoy madurando ¿) Naaaaaa, debe ser por Dog Chow**

**Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado. Ya me tomare el tiempo de responderlos, se los juro.**

**Disculpen por errores ortográficos que encuentren, intento no tenerlos, de verdad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno... ¡Solo faltan tres capítulos mas, es decir, tres días!**

**Wow, como pasa el tiempo de rápido. No puedo creer que este tan cerca de terminar el reto. Me gusta la experiencia, debería hacerlo mas seguido.**

**Desde ya, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**~Paz.**


	5. Capitulo V: Caida

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
Publicaciones: En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**Capitulo V: Caida**

Hinata, poco a poco acepto que Naruto no era para ella, pues tenia otras preferencias. Se fortaleció y continuo asistiendo a clases y saliendo a los recreos enfrentando a esas imágenes.

Con Ino, después de mas de un mes de enterarnos de todo, aun nos encontrábamos indignadas por los sexys novios de Naruto. Estaban todo el tiempo juntos, pegados. No se veían muchas muestras de afecto, pero… por Dios. No los vi desapartados en ningún momento. Y al parecer, entre ambos desconocidos pelinegros hay celos. Se los puede ver discutir bastante seguido.

Y un día frió de otoño, algo pasó.

Como siempre, me acerque al casillero a dejar unos libros y buscar otros, y luego de cerrarlo, acabe en el suelo sin darme cuenta por que.

Algún idiota se había tropezado conmigo y me dejo enredada entre los puntos cardinales.

El idiota era el. Y su mera presencia dio vuelta mis polos.

Me tendió una mano, me ayudo a recoger mis cosas del suelo, se disculpo y me acompaño hasta mi clase y luego se fue, refunfuñando contra Naruto, que al parecer fue quien lo empujo.

Además de lindo, era amable y caballeroso.

Tiene unos bonitos ojos negros. Son profundos y creo, que si se los veo mas de cerca, notare que reflejan pasión, porque seguramente por instinto, aquel adonis la posee.

Los días pasaban y entre recreo y recreo, supe su nombre.

Sasuke Uchiha, y eso me basto para entender un par de cosas más.

Había oído hablar de él. Era el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, que poseía gran importancia en el campo hotelero e industrial, al igual que mi familia. Eran competencia y tanto mi padre como mama, odiaban a cualquiera que pise la Tierra con ese apellido.

Técnicamente, yo lo tendría que odiar, pero no lo hago, hasta creo, que si lo conociera mejor, podría enamorarme de el, porque me atrae y mucho.

Por las mañanas comencé a tomarme mas tiempo para arreglarme el cabello, colocarme delineador, elegir meticulosamente lo que me pondría, todo por si las dudas se voltea dos segundos a verme. Y lo hacia.

Pobre de esta chica de cabellos exóticos, que no podía contenerse a dirigirle la palabra y observarlo cuando, despreocupadamente, se recostaba por la pared de algún pasillo y comenzaba a hablarle con sus hermosos labios y a mirarla como si no hubiera nadie mas en el mundo que no sea ella.

Todo en el era hermoso, y hasta el paisaje parecía transformarse en su presencia. Los recreos grises y fríos desaparecían apenas lograba darme cuenta de que sus ojos me miraban y su cuerpo se acercaba.

Al escuchar su voz el oxigeno que debía llegar a mi, decía adiós y como idiota me sonrojaba.

Por un chico apartado por otro.

Mierda.

* * *

**__**

Solo quedan dos capítulos, dos días y un par de cosas que arreglar para llegar al final.

Buuueno, espero que la lectura haya sido gustosa.

Nos leemos mañana.

~Paz._  
_


	6. Capitulo VI: Pasillos

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
**Publicaciones:** En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Pasillos**

Después del empujón que hizo que caiga casi sobre ella, todo cambió.

Ahora, cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, intercambiábamos un hola, y si la fortuna estaba de mi lado, encontrábamos algún punto del cual iniciar una conversación.

Podría pasar horas escuchándola y mirando sus ojos verdes que se apasionan durante las explicaciones, pero lamentablemente, el máximo tiempo en el cual hemos intercambiado palabras, han sido solo unas escasas decenas de minutos.

Me había hecho muy cercano a ella con el paso de las semanas. Sentía mucha confianza estando a su lado y me encantaba que pose su mirada en mi, que me dedique sonrisas y que me golpee dependiendo el comentario que haga.

Algunas veces la he acompañado un tramo de su camino a casa, pues el taller me quedaba de paso. Gracias a eso tenia una excusa para pasar diariamente unos minutos mas a su lado.

No le gustaba que le digan que era bonita. Seguramente no se mira muy seguidamente al espejo.

Vi que era una chica muy dulce y tímida, algo picara y con sus seres queridos, cariñosa. A veces agresiva y protectora. En total, era un encanto de un metro sesenta de alto.

¿Cómo no quedarme flechado por esa hermosura? Era como un gatito bebe, que ni siquiera enfadado pierde su ternura.

Las semanas volaron como las hojas que caen de los árboles durante el otoño, y en una tarde fría como cualquier otra, la encontré al salir del taller, sentada en un banco de la plaza del pueblo, con las rodillas enrolladas y ocultando el rostro en ellas.

Estaba llorando. Automáticamente sentí ganas de golpear a quien sea que perturbara sus pensamientos, hasta el punto de hacerla derramar lagrimas.

Sin preguntar nada, me acerque y coloque su cabeza en mi pecho e inhale el aroma de su rosado cabello.

Ella habrá llorado sobre mí durante una larga hora después de verme un par de segundos a los ojos, y no me importó que humedezca mi chaqueta. Sus lagrimas eran muy valiosas, y que confié en mi para verla derramarlas, me hacia sentir especial. Importante en su vida.

Cuando sus sollozos desaparecieron, sequé sus lágrimas con mis nudillos y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. La ayude a pararse tomándola de ambas manos, le propuse dar un paseo por el parque y aceptó.

Ya no había niños jugando y las ramas peladas se movían de un lado a otro, con la brisa que de a poco se convertía en un frío y fuerte viento a medida en que caía la noche.

Y a la luz de la luna, con aquellas tiernas botitas rosa, un pantalón de jean, saco de color piel y aquel gorrito de los colores del arcoíris, se veía más bonita que nunca.

Mientras me observaba con sus ojos verdes y grandes, notaba que me decía cosas que no lograba entender.

Y sin poder resistir a la tentación, observe sus rozados labios y no pude evitar inclinarme y besarla, quitar las manos de mis bolsillos y atraerla desde su cintura y apretarla a mi pecho.

Tampoco pude evitar que mi mano derecha acaricie con delicadeza la suave piel de su mejilla. Y tampoco lamento el placer que me recorrió cuando, de manera inexperta y tímida, correspondió aquel pequeño roce de labios que me sabía a gloria.

Mientras me sentía en el cielo, algo me dio un capón que hizo que me estrelle como un meteorito en la Tierra. Bruscamente, después de morderme cruelmente un labio, me apartó con más fuerza de la que uno creería posible que esa chica tenga.

― ¿Por que me besas Sasuke?. Porque dejas que me ilusione ¡Si andas con Naruto! ¿Haces esto con cualquier chica estúpida que pase mirándote por horas en los pasillos? ― Me grito Sakura, después de apartarse un paso de mí, con una lagrima cayendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

La cara de incrédulo idiota que habré tenido en ese momento, seguramente, fue épica.

― ¿De que hablas? Sai es el novio de Naruto ― ¿De donde había sacado esa chica que yo era quien estaba con Naruto? ¿Que no los ve a los arrumacos?

― ¡Pero el te beso! Lo vi Sasuke, una tarde en el taller, no puedes negarlo ― Me grito, y allí lo entendí todo.

No pude decir nada, cualquier cosa que salga de mis labios estaría de mas. Pero necesitaba apagar sus lagrimas que volvían a salir y de verdad, no quería que ella siga pensando que yo era homosexual. ¡Diablos! Que ridiculez.

Sin dejar que se aparte aun más de mí, volví a acercarla a mi cuerpo y envolví mis brazos en su cintura. Tenia que saber la verdad.

No sabia que hacer. Si abrazarla y besarla tantas veces como necesité para convencerse de que ni en sueños seria pareja de Naruto o correr y asesinar sangrientamente a mi mejor amigo.

Tuve que ordenar mis prioridades y después de eso no lo pensé otra vez. _La besé hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo se derretía, como un helado en verano, sobre la nieve._

* * *

Okey... Este fue el anteultimo capitulo. Lo subí un poco tarde, discúlpenme por ello.

En un rato responderé comentarios. Lo juro.

Mañana finaliza el reto y estoy triste. No quiero crecer :(

Bueno, nos leemos mañana. Procurare subir temprano el fic, y creo que les dejare una sorpresa. Wiiiiiiiiii :3

Nos leemos.

**~Paz.**


	7. Capitulo VII: Y al final

**El Chico del Taller**

**Género:** Romance, comedia.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, AU  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** Guarde el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi short de jean, y después de morder un par de veces un chicle que hace un largo rato se encontraba en mi boca, casi sin sabor, lo vi.  
**Publicaciones:** En Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Y al final...**

Esa tarde tan fría, había comenzado con una discusión con mi madre por culpa de un par de mensajes de texto y el apellido Uchiha entre mis contactos. Me grito y solamente pude tirar a la basura el celular y correr lejos de aquella mujer, que se dejaba llevar por los prejuicios.

Al llegar al banco de aquel parque y ver a los niños jugar con sus padres, solo pude respirar hondo y dejar que mis lagrimas salgan de su escondite. Mis padres nunca habían jugado así conmigo.

Y seguramente a muchos le parecerá ridículo, pero apenas vi que Sasuke se sentó junto a mi en aquel lugar, solo pude arrojarme a sus brazos y derramar aun mas lagrimas. Mama no aceptaba mis gustos y el era el mas grande que yo tenia, pero lloraba sin sentido, ya que mi persona era muy diferente a lo que yo creía que él prefería.

Los últimos vestigios de claridad desaparecían y con calma, Sasuke secaba mis lagrimas con sus nudillos y plantaba un muy tranquilizador beso en mi frente.

Con esa pequeña muestra de cariño y atención fui mas que feliz. Y lo que llego después me elevo a los cielos.

Al final, el no era gay. Al menos los besos que compartimos me lo insinuaron.

Me sentí ridícula por pensarlo, pero ¿Quién no lo haría después de ver lo que yo vi aquella cálida tarde de verano?

Recuerdo que llegue a pensar que era un espejismo, pero yo no sufría de deshidratación.

Miento si digo que durante los siguientes días no sentía celos por el hecho de que Naruto lo había besado primero. Inmaduro pero cierto. Pero eso no duro mucho, ya que comencé a darme cuenta de que la pareja masculina mas popular del colegio se amaba de verdad y no había lugar para terceros.

Al final de todo, termine haciéndome muy amiga de esos dos, Sai sabia mucho de moda y se tomaba el tiempo de aconsejarnos a mi y a una pobre Ino que aun lo miraba enamorada y Naruto me prestaba mucha atención siempre y decía considerarme "su muy tierna y sensual hermanita". Como si yo pudiera ser una de esas dos cosas.

No éramos una pareja normal. No planeábamos citas ni nada parecido, todo era muy espontáneo y natural. A veces el me acompañaba a mi hogar y me dejaba a un par de casas con un beso para recordarlo hasta la próxima vez que lo vea o en otras ocasiones escapábamos un rato de todo hasta el horario en el cual debía entrar a trabajar.

Vi que el vivía solo y era casi completamente independiente. Que amaba mas que a nada a su madre y que sabia lo que era esforzarse por depender de uno mismo. Era mi ejemplo a seguir.

A pesar de sus aires orgullosos, conmigo siempre fue cuidadoso y sobreprotector. Era atento y demostraba el cariño a su manera.  
Era perfecto, caballeroso y siempre sabia exactamente que hacer.

No conocí nunca a nadie mas atractivo que el. No puedo creer que se haya fijado en mi.

Desde el primer momento sus labios fueron mi debilidad, y mi mundo se eclipsaba cada vez que lo veía aparecer frente o detrás de mi.

Su voz era un sedante para mis nervios, tenia el gran poder de calmarme y hacerme derretir entre sus brazos. Sabia que sentir sus labios en mi cuello, ver su sonrisa ladina y tocar sus cabellos era el detonante para mis babeos.

Era su esclava.

El tiempo pasaba, y cada vez mas, demostraba que era el chico perfecto, incluyendo sus defectos. Celos, sus aires orgullosos, su poco talento para cocinar y sus, a veces, machistas puntos de vista, que ignoro muchas veces. Por mas que lo quiera mucho, no dejare de hacer ciertas cosas por que el se siente menos.

Y al final de todo, el chico al cual creían gay y la niña que se escondió tras el arbusto, aprendieron a quererse y a rajar la Tierra con pequeños besos llenos de sentimientos.

FIN...

* * *

Ok. ¿Recuerdan que he mencionado una sorpresa en algún capitulo anterior?

Bueno, aquí la revelare.

Esta pequeña obra, es considerada por mi como una precuela de dos one-shots que estan conectados. Una de las historias es narrada por Sasuke y la otra por Sakura. Si desean saber mas sobre su relación, los problemas familiares y demás cosas, consultenlos.

¡Con el no! [Punto de vista según Sakura]

¡Con ella si! [Punto de vista segun Sasuke

No mas sorpresas.

Agradezco a todo aquel que haya leído alguno de los trabajos que he subido últimamente.

12 de Julio  
Quien le suscribe, Nara Shikamaru [ShikaTema][ATP]

13 de Julio  
Inocente Pervertido [SaiIno][+13]

14 de julio  
Experimento[NejiTen][ATP]

15 de julio  
Ella no Dejo de Creer[NaruHina][Spoilers][ATP][Post-guerra]

16/17/18/19/20/22 de julio  
El Chico del Taller [SasuSaku][+13]Capitulo VII [Finalizado]

Los llevo en el corazón, tanto a quienes han comentado como a los que no. Las visitas cuentan para mi xD.

Ahora, puedo dar como finalizado el reto.

~Paz.


End file.
